Alternate DW: Invasion of the Cyber Men
by fedorasarecool
Summary: The Doctor as we've never seen him before! In Middleton, teen hero Kim possible is accustomed to weirdness. However when a mysterouis new student named John Smith, but going by Doctor, turns up, Kim may not be able to adjust to these new and previously unreachable levels of weird... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Authors Note: This is my first shot at writing stories (At all) so please take that into account. Reviews are appreciated :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Neither Doctor Who or Kim possible, but Christmas is coming up, so if anyone needs gift ideas...  
**

It was a dark night for Dr. Drakken. But not because of the weather, or because of a lack of moonlight. No, it was a dark night because he was forced to put up with the prattling of his cellmate, Frugal Luker.

"So, I was reading in _Villains Monthly _about a device named the attitude changer thingy, or something. It makes people more evil! What I wouldn't give for 5 minutes with that puppy!" Luker said enthusiastically "I tried it," said Drakken, trying desperately to keep from screaming, "It's not worth the hype, believe me." Unfortunately, Luker was only temporarily deflated. "Okay, how's this for a super villain plot: You kidnap the hero's side kick, and use the attitude affecting-inator-thingy on him, and let him fight the hero for you, while you…"

Luker went on (and on) but Dracken had quit listening. If he had to put up with Luker for any longer, he might suffer serous brain damage. Drakken noticed a new arrival in Cell block D: A teenager.

He had dark brown hair, which looked almost intentionally messy, long bangs, and an unusual amount of energy about him for someone who had just been arrested. He was thin, tall, but it was his eyes that stood out the most. They were a deep brown, and very piercing, almost hypnotizing, taking in everything at once and they seemed old, far older than he was. They were the eyes of some one who has lived to long.

Drakken went over to him. Maybe picking on the new kid would make him feel better. "Hey you!" he said, in his most intimidating voice (It might have made a third grader jump) "What do you think you're doing here!" The boy turned. His smile was friendly, and he didn't seem to notice Drakken's rather rude glare. "Hello there," he said cheerfully, "I'm afraid I don't quiet know. I landed inside a safe that stored an odd assortment of gimmicky gadgets, and then they accused me of stealing a temporal storage device."

"Huh?" Dracken said, confused. "Actually," the teen continued, "I must have stolen it in the future sometime and haven't put it back yet. I sort of time traveler, you see. It makes things like this rather confusing."

Drakken was trying to think of a way to put the kid in his place, but some one by the TV interrupted him. "Hey everyone, Red is on the tube! Seriously!" Motor Ed called. All activity ceased as he turned it up.

"In Middleton mall, where shoppers where surprised by a stamped of what appeared to be BullDogs, which are an actual cross between a bull and a dog. It appears that D. was attempting to use a DNA sequencer, stolen from the nearby science lab, to try to transform everyone in Middleton into her own genetically mutated army" -Cheers broke out across the Cell block- "But then foiled by teen hero Kim Possible!" A chorus of groans and boos erupted. "Now we are playing footage captured at the scene of heroic Kim Possible and her side kick whose name we cannot remember, in the process of once again saving thousands of lives!" "You think you're all that Kim Possible," Drakken grumbled "But you're not!" The teenager was more interested in the footage than in Drakken's ranting. "Can you see the fellow next to the computers?"

"No need show off, it is you!" Drakken replied in a grumpy voice. "You're waving at the camera and holding up the number 4! That doesn't even make sense!" The teenager ignored him. "But why would I go there? What's so important that I decided to get my attention?" he muttered to himself.

Drakken was getting very frustrated with this kid. "What are talking about?" The teen stared off into space for a moment, and then seemed to decide something. "I'm afraid I need to leave." He declared, as if he were leaving a party early. "And how do you plan to do that? Waltz out the front door?" Drakken was fed up with this person and his enigmatic persona. "What's you're name, any way?" The kid grinned and said the five words that everyone who hears them inevitable remembers for the rest of their lives.

"My name," He said, "is the Doctor."

Five minutes later, he had broken out of the jail without anyone even noticing.

**My name is Kim possible. I can do anything. Lately, though, anything has acquired a strange new set of definitions. **

**Like monsters that can look like anything. **

**Like a world made from dreams.**

**Like statues that can move when you aren't looking at them. **

**Like The end of Time itself.**

** But I met a new friend. His name is the Doctor. He travels in a blue police box that is bigger on the inside and can go any where and any when. We've seen things together that would terrify normal people and have the most amazing adventures imaginable. We are the Doctor and Kim Possible. Basically, run. **

Middleton is an unusual town. It is relatively small and something interesting is always going to happen there if you wait long enough. This week's interesting event was a large group of monsters rampaging around the mall while an out of shape scientist named D. was trying to transform the entire population into her personal cuddle-buddies army.

A series of loud crashes emerged from a nearby shop as one of the owner watched in horror. "My store! I am ruined!" he wailed to no one in particular. D. heard him and decided that he would be perfect to test her Transformatron on. "Now don't you fret, you little sugar bear! After I finish turning everyone into my own personal cuddle-buddies collection, you won't have any thing to worry about." She watched the owner recoil in horror as she aimed her Transformatron ray at him. "You look like you are a perfect little Monkrab!" She exclaimed, opening fire. It was over in seconds, and a hideous fusion of crab and monkey stood where a human once was.

Her maniacal giggling was interrupted by horrified screaming from the second floor. "That is sick and wrong!" Ron screamed. His friend, Kim Possible, growled in frustration. "And there goes the element of surprise." She said, glaring at her friend/side kick. Ron was unrepentant. "Oh come on KP I'm supposed to look at that and not be completely disgusted? Can you even see it?" Ron's pet naked mole rat agreed. "Oh ya. Gross." he squeaked. Kim ignored their wines and addressed D. . "Give it up, D. ! There's no way you can win!" "Quite the contrary, Miss Possible. You're too late to stop me!" D. giggled to herself as she fired at Kim and Ron.

Kim flipped gracefully over the ray and slid down the banister to the ground floor. Ron accomplished the same thing by tripping and falling down the stairs, landing flat on his face. Kim was all business. "Okay Ron, I'll disable D. 's ray and you distract her minions."

Ron disagreed. "No, it's my turn to do the hero thing!" Kim wasn't moved. "Not now Ron!" Using her arsenal of cheer leading and martial art abilities, Kim leapt up to the platform were D. had mounted the Transformatron. Ron watched her go. "I'm always the distraction." He grumbled.

Meanwhile on the platform, Kim was not having a lot of luck. "Last chance D. ! Give you're self up!" She declared. D. Screamed back: "You're just a meanie!" She snapped her fingers and another of D. mongrels tackled Kim. "Good bye, Miss Possible! I hope you enjoy my BullDog!" D. giggled to herself some more and returned to firing on innocent bystanders, one of looked like he was waving at a news camera. However, Ron managed to save him by accidentally knocking him over. "Oh, sorry dude." Ron called over his shoulder as he continued to flee the Monkrab.

The Tenth Doctor, dressed in his navy blue suit, tie, and brown trench coat watched the Monkrab, and then the Transformatron, thinking fast as he always did.

Mean while, Kim was not enjoying the BullDog. It was the size of a full-sized bull, with giant teeth, horns, and a killer attitude. It had also ripped through two different walls while trying to get to at her and was showing no signs of slowing down. Grabbing her rope launcher, Kim zip lined up to the second floor into the pet chow storefront. The BullDog followed, bounding up the escalator at an impressive speed. Using her laser ring, she cut through the bolts holding up the shelves of dog food. The shelves collapsed, showering the floor with dog food. The BullDog immediately forgot about Kim and locked to the food, devouring it in greedy gulps.

Pleased with the result, Kim ran back outside, only to find that the pod on the back of the platform was powering up. She grabbed her kimmunicator, a video communication device created by her ten-year-old super genius friend. "Wade! D. 's ray is doing something very bad!" Wade responded immediately. "Let me do a scan through the Kimmunicator." As the kimmunicator analyzed the Ray, Kim noticed that another kid, oddly dressed and a little cute, was leaping to the platform. What was he thinking?

The Doctor leapt to the platform, thinking about one of his favorite subjects: Genetics! He suspected that D. was using an energy beam to affect cell division in biological life, causing them to mutate! The pod most likely worked like a bomb, releasing a colossal energy wave that would affect the genetic code of anyone within range. Bu if he could reach that control panel…

Once again, Ron accidentally saved the day. While fleeing the Monkrab, he managed to trick it into running into a display of crab fell,trapping the Monkrap in one. "Booya!" he shouted, unfortunately, or rather fortunately, attracting D. attention. "Oh, some one has been a bad boy!" she said threateningly. Kim leapt to his rescue. "Ron!" she shouted, catching his attention. Firing the grapple gun at him, she (Painfully) pulled him out-of-the-way to the second level. He got up, rubbing his arm. "Thanks for the save, KP." Ron said. Kim filled him in. "Wade said that the pod on the back will be able to turn everyone in Middleton into mutants!" She said. Ron complained: "I have said it before and I will say it again: SICK AND WRONG!" Kim continued: "We have to plug the Kimmunicator into the computer in that platform, then…" She was interrupted by a voice. She and Ron saw that Teen again.

The Doctor grinned. This was his favorite part of foiling the evil plan. Attracting D. 's attention and indicating the control panel behind him he said, "A word of advice for next time: Don't let me push all those buttons." D. was very angry. "Don't play with mommies toys!" She said angrily. The Doctor jumped down, evading her mutate ray, and hit the ground. Turning back towards her, he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the platform and pressed its single button.

Kim, who had at this point had descended to the ground floor, looked on very surprised. "What did you do?" She demanded. The Doctor was in an excited mood. "Don't worry; I just accelerated the count down. It will go off in a few seconds." Kim was horrified. "That thing can mutate every living thing in Middleton!" she exclaimed. The Doctor held up a reassuring hand. "Wait for it…" He insisted. The pod broke open. A cascading wall of blue-white energy washed over everyone and left them…untouched. Now Kim was a bit confused. "What did you do?" She asked again, more politely this time.

The only thing better than doing something very clever, The Doctor decided, was telling someone else how you did it.

"Oh, I rewrote the genetic limits of the blast, causing to reverse any damage that it has done to the normal cellular structures in Middleton, also known as the "Sick and wrong" mutants. They are all back to normal." He turned towards her. He looked excited, but underneath all that, there was an air of sadness, as if he was dying inside. "By the way, Kim," he said, "I think you'll want this in a few days." He handed her, of all things, a receipt. She held it up, confused. "What's this for?" She asked. Looking up, Kim saw him heading around the corner. "Wait!" She yelled after him, but if he had heard Kim, he didn't stop. Ron had finally made it to the ground floor. "What happened, KP?" he asked. Kim turned back towards him. "I have no idea." Kim answered, putting the receipt in her pants pocket. She would look at it when they got to school.

As a matter of fact, they were in such a hurry, they didn't notice a mysterious Police box materializing and dematerializeing behind them, nor did they hear a mysterious sound that echoed through the now quiet Mall.

Vrwormp

Vrwormp

Vrwormp

Then silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: This is my first shot at writing stories (At all) so please take that into account. Reviews are appreciated :)  
**

******Disclaimer: I own Neither Doctor Who or Kim possible, but Christmas is coming up, so if anyone needs gift ideas...**  


At Middleton high, every day is an adventure. Which is to say, you are regularly threatened, push to your physical and mental limits, eat terrible food, and generally take you're life into you're hands when you enter.

At Kim's locker, she and Ron were talking to Wade, a 10-year-old super genius who ran Kim's web site and created most of Kim and Ron's gadgets. He was using the computer he installed in Kim's locker to show Ron and Kim the security footage from the mall.

Kim was getting impatient. "Have you got anything yet, Wade?" she asked. Wade finished scanning the rest of the security tapes from the morning. "I'm not sure, how he came into or left of the mall; it's like he just appeared out of nowhere. I'm also running a face check, but without a name it could take a while." Kim thought of something that might help. "Start with any special schools that offer advanced classes on genetics and/or computer manipulation." She suggested. Ron caught on quickly. "Because he rigged the D. 's transforming-mutating-thingy, right? Good thinking KP!" Wade started his search immediately. He added, "Even with that, it might take a while. I'll get right on it, but don't get too exited."

"Please and thank you!" Kim replied as she signed off. She and Ron headed off to class. Ron was very proud of himself. That weekend they were heading on a cheerleading competition and he would be stuck in a bus with Middleton Highs cheer leading squad for a three-hour drive. He began chattering to Kim about his opponent mascots. "What do you think about the Upperton sharks? I mean, shark boy is very active, but do you think he's active enough to out-active me?"

Rufus squeaked something. "Don't worry Rufus," Ron said reassuringly. "This isn't the last time we tried to go to a competition." The two of them shuddered at the thought of Gill, a mutated freak who had it in for Ron. Last time Gill had trapped the entire Cheer leading squad in Camp Wannaweep, and it had ended with Ron being forced to have a show down with Gill Man-o to… Mutant-o.

Kim was still trying to figure out the Doctor and wasn't paying close attention. She shook her head again. Ron tried to blow it off. "Hey, it's not that important. I mean, all he did was his duty to society. So handing a girl a random receipt is a little weird. It's not a super killer plot to destroy society weird or anything! It's just harmless weird."

Kim shrugged "I guess you're right, Ron, but there are several weird things about this receipt as well." She pulled it out of her pants pocket. "First, it's dated from the Future! Second, both the price and the time are all fours. Third, look at how old this thing is! It looks years old, and it hasn't even been printed yet." Ron privately agreed with her, though he did suggest: "Maybe the cashier was just out-of-order?"

"That would make the most sense," Kim said "But I have a hunch that something else is going on."

Ron winced. While Kim's hunches were usually right, they also tended to ended in places he didn't wish to be. Kim is very stubborn, didn't take losing well, and while that made her good at most things, it also meant if she got on an investigation, she would follow it to the end, dragging him behind, until the answer was be found.

A little nervously, he suggested, "It doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, we probably won't see him again. Not only that, we have that cheerleading competition to think about! We can not afford any distractions!"

Kim sighed. Ron wasn't the most curious person in the world, and she should have known that he wouldn't have wanted to get bogged down with an investigation this close to the Cheer competition. She probably shouldn't get distracted either, but she couldn't help it. The teenager's mysterious behavior was intriguing. And he wasn't hard to look at either. Kim and Ron found their seats as Mr. Barkin, the substitute teacher for Middleton high, stood up. "All right people LISTEN UP!" He barked with military like precision.

"Mister Hatfield was involved in a disagreement with Mr. McCoy, and they won't get out of the hospital for two weeks, so I will be taking over both of their classes!" The class groaned. Mister Barkin had taught every class at the Middleton High at one time or another and everyone knew how much effort he would need from his classes. He and Ron shared a particular enmity. "But before we start on this, quote unquote, 'interesting lesson' I would like to introduce our newest student: John Smith!" Everyone turned to look at the new arrival.

Kim nearly leapt out of her skin. His back was turned towards her because he was hanging up his jacket, but she was sure she knew him. He turned around, and their eyes met.

It was the Doctor.

Acknowledging that they wouldn't get a chance to talk to the new student during class, Kim and Ron decided it would be best to wait until lunch to talk to him. After going through the cafeteria line to get some awkward lumps of brownish sludge that may have once been food, they sat at the same table as the Doctor in trying to talk to him.

He was waving a short stick with a blue light on one end that was making the strangest whirring noise over the meat, but put it away hurriedly when he saw them coming. "Hello there!" he said cheerfully. "Kim Possible and her sidekick, right?" He spoke energetically. "Yes, that's us." Kim replied "You're name is John, right?"

"That's me!" He replied. "But most people just call me the Doctor." Ron spoke up. "What was that thing you were waving over the meat?" Ron asked plainly. "Sonic screwdriver," The Doctor answered unhelpfully. Kim ignored Ron and focused on the Doctor. "So, Doctor, that was really something at the Mall." Kim said, a little flatteringly. A few minutes with Kim and he'd be wrapped around her little finger. The Doctor smiled modestly. "Yes I saw that. Just some simple genetic manipulation. Nothing to fancy." Kim refused to get distracted. "Why did you give me this receipt?" She asked, handing it to him. He looked it over carefully. "Hmm, yes that is odd. Dated from the future, I see. And yet, it's old enough to get faded likes its sat in someone pocket for years." He looked back at her. "Why did I give this to you?" Kim couldn't believe it. "Are you saying you don't know why you handed me that?" The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know why I do most things, but I expect I'll find out soon enough." Kim changed the subject. "So, where are you from?" She asked very casually. "Oh, all over the place." The Doctor said back. "I only stopped here because a friend of mine suggested it."

Ron was surprised. "I can't believe anyone would suggest coming to Middleton!" the Doctor shrugged. "I am not sure why either, but I have no doubt that I will find out soon enough. Interesting events seem to follow me around no matter were I go." Ron replied, "You sound just like Kim and I." The Doctor smiled. "Oh, I'm not at all like you two. An exceptionally gifted person and side kick, jetting off to save the world before breakfast, going anywhere and everywhere. Actually, scratch that, you sound almost exactly like me."

Noticing that Kim was about to ask him a question, he decided to change the subject. "Now enough about me, you are a very interesting person." He said to Kim. "I was reading about how you…

After school, Kim was feeling a bit frustrated. Despite having gone up to The Doctor three different times, she had only managed to learn that he liked bananas ("Always bring a Banana to a party!" He had said with grave seriousness), and that his favorite subjects were science and history! ("I use them the most often," He had said without specifying what for.) The Doctor had a very eccentric personality, and was good at getting Kim on another subject without her even noticing. The only real positive thing that had come of the day was that she had been able to give Wade the name John Smith and Doctor to help him with his search.

She shook her head, annoyed with herself. There were more things to worry about than a weird kid with a knack for doing the impossible.

Wade had alerted her to several high-tech thefts that had occurred recently, and she was heading with Ron over to a nanite factory in California to investigate it. In addition, there was still Cheer Camp to worry about! She hurried on, all thought of this mysterious stranger driven from her mind.

In the TARDIS, the Doctor had his own worries. Only something very important could have made him come back on his own timeline to tell himself something, unless… The reason he went back _because _he had seen himself on television. "Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey." He said to no one in particular.

Regardless, something important was going on, and it had something to do with the young Miss Possible. He had been surprised of how clever she was, though it had been easy to distract her in conversation. It worried him sometimes how good he was at manipulating people.

Anyway, this was extremely odd. As a time lord, he could sense how important certain events were, but the vibe he was getting from Kim would show that she was a major historical figure. However, he hadn't heard of her before, and he had heard of almost everyone. Overall, this was turning into an interesting trip, even if it was a slow one. He had to find out more about her.

In California, Kim and Ron, now dressed in their black and gray mission outfits, were examining the scene of the crime. Or what was left of it. There were large scorch marks on the floor, several men holes in one wall, and some of the debris was still smoking. All in all, it looked more like what was left of a war zone than a crime scene.

Whoever had done this had first destroyed the security cameras, so they had no pictures or video of the robbery itself, and on top of that, they had kidnapped the entire staff, so there were no witnesses. Fortunately, the scene itself had yielded some interesting results. "They were using energy based weapons," said Wade over the Kimmunicator, "And had a very heavy tread and most likely increased strength." Wade was using the scanner from the Kimmunicator to analyze the surroundings. The Kimmunicator did much more that just make calls.

"Robots." Ron said a little disinterestedly. "Not the most original approach." Rufus squeaked something. "That's right Rufus; you do save on labor fees and health care." Kim didn't even notice Ron's joking around. "Exactly what was stolen?" She asked the manager. "Our revolutionary new product. It will completely rewrite the textbooks on medicine and genetic manipulation!" The manager said in a babbling, distraught way.

Ron was in a joking mood today.

"Yep, revolutionary products are always the first to go. But what did it actually do?" He asked. The manager grew a little more frantic. "It was a group of nanites designed to redesign or augment the human body. In the wrong hands, the consequences could be…" Kim and Ron didn't even let him finish. "Disastrous." They finished in an annoyed, resigned way. "Have you noticed how those are the only kind of consequences?" Ron asked no one in particular.

Kim looked at the Kimmunicator again. "Wade, if whoever stole the Nanites did use robots, he might have controlled them remotely." Wade picked up her train of thought immediately. "Right! And if he's still using them, I might pick them up…"

"Or detect them when he reactivated them again!" Kim finished. "I'll get right on it!" Wade exclaimed. Kim asked "Any news on the John Smith situation?"

"Nothing yet, but I'll keep looking!" Wade replied. He signed off.

Ron asked as they left the factory. "I still don't see what's so important about that guy! Why are you obsessing over him?"

"I'm not obsessing!" Kim said back. "And I just think there's something odd about him, that's all. Didn't you notice how evasive he was at lunch? He's hiding something, and I want to find out what." Ron sighed; it had been too much to hope that Kim would be pulled off an investigation that easily.

Back in Middleton, Kim was very happy to go home. It was always a place were she could go to get away from mad scientists, rouge golfers, and monkey ninjas. Sure, the explosions and smashes coming from the back yard might be a little distracting, and her father's obsession with 80's cartoons meant she had to plan what she was going to watch well in advance, but it was home, and it was the one place she could go and not be bothered by anything from her other life. That is, until she saw a certain "John Smith" in her living room, watching T_he_ _Life and Love of Isabella and Phineas Flynn _on the television_. _She quickly ducked into the kitchen to question her mom.

"When did he get here?" Kim asked her mother, jerking her head towards the the living room. Her mother, Doctor Ann Possible, was surprised at her daughters tone. "Why Kim, I thought he was a friend of yours! He came over here a while ago to give you a homework assignment he said you forgot. I invited him over for dinner." Kim was thoughtful. After getting over her surprise, Kim thought that this might actually be a good thing. At school, he could distract her, but this was her house, and she was sure she could catch him off guard here. She went back into the living room. "Hey, John." Kim said awkwardly. He didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, and please call me The Doctor." He said in his friendly, energetic way. "I was dropping off you're homework and you're mother was kind enough to offer me dinner. I haven't had home made Meat Loaf in so long…"

Kim wasn't going to get distracted by him again. "I put my home work in my back pack." She continued. "It's right here." The Doctor seemed surprised. "Well, Mister Barkin must have been wrong then. He is a bit intimidating, though. Was he in the military?" Kim responded "Actually, yes. You are very good at reading people."

The Doctor smiled modestly. "Well, I'm good at it. And fencing. And painting. And Temporal Displacement." He started to ramble on, but Kim stopped him. "Where did you learn all that?" She asked him. He smiled sheepishly. "Oh, where didn't I learn it would be a better question?"

Kim started to say, "So you travel a lo-" but was interrupted by John ranting at the TV. "No, no, don't go out with him! He only likes you because he wants to hurt Phineas!" Kim was a little thrown off. "What happened?" She asked. The Doctor was frustrated. "Isabella agreed to go with Thaddeus instead of Phineas to junior Prom!"

Kim was shocked. "NO!" She exclaimed. "I know!" He continued. "It's over that misunderstanding about the robotic tower three episodes ago that Isabella found out about." Kim couldn't believe that. What had she missed yesterday. "She knows about that?"

The Doctor thanked God in heaven that Kim watched this show too and kept going. "Yes! It happened yesterday. Didn't you see it?" Kim was very interested now. "No! Tell me!"

It wasn't until halfway through supper that Kim realized that The Doctor had done it again.

It was the second course (A brain shaped meat loaf that her mom had made, which Kim still thought was a little to realistic looking) and she was just waiting for a pause in the conversation to start on the Doctor again.

"So Doc, you were telling me earlier that you traveled a lot?" Kim said, happy remember what they were talking about before watching TV. The Doctor shrugged. "Oh, I travel all over the place. I can't think of many places I haven't been."

Missis Possible was surprised to hear that. "Oh really! Aren't you a little young to have the travel bug?" The Doctor seemed amused by the question. "I'm older than I look."

Kim jumped on that. "You're 16, according to your student registration." The Doctor was very impressed. "Have you been looking into me?" Kim was on the spot. "Not exactly…" She said in way that said yes very loudly. The tweebs, Kim's younger brothers, were very interested. "Ooooh." They cooed together. "Kim and the Doctor sitting a tree." They got no further before their Mother intervened. "Boys, that's enough." She turned her attention towards Kim. "And Kimmy, it's very rude to look into people's history like that." Kim looked a little abashed. Ann turned back to the Doctor. "And you, young man, need to be a little less evasive when you're talking to people, or other wise they cant help but be suspicious. "You're right," The Doctor said, who had going for suspicious, with the intention off being off-putting. It didn't seem to be working. "Now," Ann said with finality, "Let's talk about something else."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors note: Hey, guys! I am glad to see someone is reading this story! Before we start on the next installment of ****_Invasion of the Cyber Men,_**** I think I should clarify some things about this Doctor. This is an alternate time line set a few weeks after the ****_end of time itself_****. instead of becoming Matt Smiths Doctor, David Tenant managed to alter his regeneration so that he would stay the same. the teenage thing is just a side effect. I know this seems convenient, but it will become an important plot point later. Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Kim Possible. However, Christmas is coming up, so if anyone needs gift ideas...**

On the way to school the next day, Kim was telling Ron about the meal. "It's not like I'm nosing into someone else's business. I just think he's hiding something." Ron nodded, though privately he agreed with Kim's mother. Kim continued, "You don't think I'm nosing into someone else's business, do you?"

Awkward Pause.

"No! Of course not!" Ron said about a minute to late. Fortunately, Kim didn't notice. "You would never do anything like that, KP!" Rufus glared at Ron. Ron ignored Rufus. "I mean, if you think that there's something wrong, then you're right! I think." Kim smiled. "Thanks Ron, that means a lot." She hurried on ahead. Rufus smacked Ron in the back of the head. "I know if I said she was being nosey she might have stopped, but I chickened out, O.K.?" Ron replied to Rufus glare.

Rufus squeaked something else. "I know, I know, the Cheer competition is important," Ron interrupted, "But Kim wont risk losing the spirit stick to Bonny, even if she is distracted by an investigation."

They hurried ahead and caught up with Kim. All three watched in surprise as the Doctor exited an old-fashioned police box, turned around, and locked it like a car. Not seeing them, he walked towards the school. Even Ron had to admit that was Suspicious weird, not just eccentric weird.

Kim hurried over to it and turned on the Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need you to scan this police box."

Wade knew better than to ask questions when Kim was on to something. He pushed some buttons on his keyboard. "Hmm, that's odd. All my scan show that it's just a police Box, but I can't penetrate the outer shell." Kim thought a second. "What about underneath? It might be an elevator." Wade was already shaking his head. "After the Global Justice thing, I did a sonic scan of the underground. No tunnels near your location."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said, pocketing the Kimmunicator.

She reached into her pack and pulled out her comb. Her comb was actually one of the most advanced pieces of spyware in the world. It uses advanced Fiber Optic technology to hack any form of locking device. She pressed it against the door of the Police Box. After a few seconds, the comb caught on fire.

"Ow!" Kim exclaimed. "Alright then." She raised her left hand and pointed at the lock with her ring. It emitted a high-powered laser, another gadget that had never failed her until now. The laser failed to mark the lock. Kim was growing frustrated. In exasperation, she tried physically forcing the door to open. It didn't even shift. She stopped her futile tugging and looked at the Box. If she didn't know any better, she would say that it looked almost… smug.

One Smug Police Box, one other Enigmatic classmate, and three pop quizzes later, Kim was glad that Wade called her locker. "What's the Sitch, Wade?"

Wade replied, "I don't have anything on John Smith, but I'm picking up a lot of high frequency transmissions in the heart of the Australian outback. They are the same kind used in most robotic control frequencies, though more advanced than I have ever seen before." Another voice broke in, on Kim's right.

"Robots in Australia?" The Doctor said. "How interesting." Kim leapt about a foot. "Don't scare me like that!" She said angrily. "Oh, Sorry." The Doctor said off handily. "But did you say that you had detected high frequency transmissions, Wade?"

Wade was surprised. "Yes, I've never seen anything like this before." The transmission patterns appeared on the screen. The Doctor put on a pair off thick framed glasses and moved closer. "This kind of sophistication shouldn't even be possible yet, given today's technology." Wade continued.

The Doctor was slightly alarmed, though he didn't let it show. "No, you're right! This won't be available for another twenty years. It was created by…" Catching himself, he took off his glasses and turned to Kim "I'm going to need to come with you." Kim was seriously frustrated by casual the way he seemed to just be entering her life. "No way. It is far too dangerous, and nothing on earth could persuade me to take you."

Five minutes later…

"Why are we taking the Doctor along, KP?" Ron asked, still confused. Kim was still angry at herself for being talked into bringing him along and merely answered "Just because, Ron!"

This didn't answer Ron's question, but that last time he had seen Kim this angry at someone that particular someone had been kicked through a plate-glass window, so he let it go. Changing the subject, he said to the small Japanese Billionaire sitting across from him, "Thanks for the lift, Mr. Nakosomi." The Small man whispered into the ear of his translator.

"Mr. Nakosomi says it is the least he could do after you saved his factory from that giant robotic warrior." The translator said. "No big," Kim replied, "It was just a 35 ft tall killer death bot. Nothing really."

The Doctor noticed how Kim seemed to know that it was a big, but was trying not to show it. He filed it away for future reference and said, "The town we are jumping down to doesn't have air field big enough for this jet. How are we landing?"

Kim grinned in a mischievous way that reminded the Doctor uncomfortably of himself. "Hold on tight!" She exclaimed. The Seats they were sitting in suddenly ejected, throwing them all out thousands of feet over the ground. "Get ready to pull you're shoots!" Kim yelled, far more at ease here than she ever had been at school or at home.

The Doctor closed his eyes. After he touched the ground, he decided, he would swear not to ever flash that grin again.

After landing, the Doctor, Ron, and Kim got up and looked around. They were in a small town, about 3 kilometers west of the signals. It was practically deserted. It had a small post office, a dirt street, and…

"A SHOP!" The Doctor cried excitedly. "I love shops; there are so many useless things to buy!" Kim wasn't going to get distracted. "We have to go after the signal first, right Ron?" Hearing no reply, Kim turned around; she saw Ron was in the shop already.

"They have Cowboy hats!" He called, ecstatic. "Fantastic!" The Doctor said, already hurrying to catch up. "I love Stetson hats! I really should start wearing them all the time!" Kim sighed. "I have to save the world and babysit those four-year old's at the same time." She said with disapproval. Sighing, Kim went to collect the boys.

Inside the shop, the Doctor was talking the cashier. Kim walked over to Ron and pulled him out of the pile of hats he had tried on. "Come on Ron, We haven't got have all day! She exclaimed. "It won't be to long before dark and we need to be in and out of here by then!" Ron was annoyed "Just a few more minutes!" He exclaimed as Kim dragged him away.

"You too!" She called to the Doctor. "Coming!" He replied. The Doctor left the building and headed around the side. "The signal is this way!" Kim called, facing the opposite direction.

The Doctor shook his head. "There is something over here that we need to look at." He said, pointing to a little boy across the street. He was crying to himself. Kim didn't notice anything important about him. "His parents will take care of him. He probably just skinned his knee or something." The Doctor shook his head, looking a little disappointed.

"Is that really all you can see?" He asked her. Kim looked a little closer. "Well, he's crying, but he's trying to stop." Kim said slowly. "That means it's more than just a skinned knee. Its something important or what he thinks is important."

The Doctor was impressed, though he didn't let it show. "Excellent. You missed the important bit, but do have the talent of noticing things if you're looking hard enough." He pointed to the people on the street beside the boy.

"Look at those people, at least one was a mother and no one is stopping to help. Therefore, they already know what it is and are scared of it as well." He pointed back at the shop. "One store for the town, middle of the day here, and it's almost completely deserted. Whatever is here, its must be scaring everyone away. I asked the Cashier if anything unusual had happened, and after the usual "Get out while you can" warnings he said that if we just kept asking questions we would find it."

Ron was confused. "How does that help us?" The Doctor had expected Ron not to catch on at first. He looked at Kim hopefully. Kim was catching on quickly.

"If whatever it is will find us if we keep asking questions," She said, growing excited, "Then it has a lot of influence around the town. Probably in the local government!" The Doctor was very impressed. This girl was smart.

"Where we would have gone to ask if anything unusual had happened first thus, alerting them to our presence." He finished. "I think that we may have found a more reliable source anyway.' He said, making his way over to the child.

Unseen by any of them, a camera popped up from one of the statues. It followed their every movement maliciously. On a holographic screen, the goings on of the three some were being most defiantly noticed. "It is the Doctor!" said one of the Robots.

It spoke in a deep mechanical voice, and completely without emotion. A second voice joined the first. "We have attracted too much attention. We must prepare to flee."

A third voice joined them as a new form glided into the room. Its voice was higher pitched, and it placed emphasis on every syllable, but was just as mechanical as the first two. "That will not be nec-essary!" Its voice was much harsher and shrill, almost like it was screaming in rage, contrasting the lack of emotion in the other two. The first two robots noticed the third and saluted it. The third voice continued.

"We will allow the Doc-tor to find this place, and he will walk right into our trap!" It voice rose, as it grew more excited. The Robots exchanged an uneasy glance. Or as uneasy as any machine without emotions can be. "Is that wise, Cyber Controller?" The Cyber Controller, king of all Cyber Men, glided into the light.

Unlike the first to robots, which were bipedal, this Cyber Controller appeared to be something else entirely. It was more like a cylinder or a cone, and didn't have any arms, legs or a head. There were two gleaming barrels on either side of its body, and its face had an extra eye in its forehead, which was planted on its body with no discernible neck.

"You're caution is unnec-essary!" It said. "The Doc-tor will be Extrer-minated!"

The cyber men saluted again. "Delete all hostile elements!" they cried.

"EXTERMINATE!" The cyber controller screamed back.

**Thank you for reading. Also, one last thing, I'm going to start posting reviews and my answeres to them on my chapters. Since I have a grand total of one (Thank you Cajun Bear!) I expect to be able to answer all of them. So speaking of Cajun Bear...**

**Well what I can say from the little bit I've seen of some of that Genre is that she's seen The Doctor from two different time streams through her area and time...**

** But will she be the next Doctor? Hopefully Ron comes with and if that 'Isabella and Phineas' reference is telling, maybe Kim and Ron are together, too? Soon if not already...**

** Now to see what is coming for Kim, Ron and The Doctor.**

** CB73**

**ME: I'm glad you caught the 'two different time streams' thing! Than will become important in a later episode and again in the 'show' finally. Aso, Kim and Ron are not together yet, my intention is to do their relationship the same way Amy and Rory relationship was done in Series 5 of Doctor who (Since due to the split in the time line technically Kim and Ron are replacing them, but after the split is repaired... oops, Spoilers!)  
**

**Until next time, Allons-Y! (Or mabye Geronimo, I haven't decided how to end my chapters yet either...)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors Note: I think I should probably clarify some things. I'm planning on doing a full series of stories about Kim and Ron that are sort of 'over writing' Series 5, so I am also taking some inspiration from those episodes. But don't worry, it wont be a Carbon Copy, just based on. Speaking of which, the next two chapters were inspired by another KP/DW fanfic called: The Possible Storm which is also very good. I recommend you flip over and read it as well if you like KP/DW. Now, onwards! **

******Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor who or Kim Possible, but Christmas is coming up, so if anyone one needs ideas...**

"In the night, the monsters come." The boy said, still very nervous. "They took my sister. They are all shiny and cold. They don't care about things." The boy was fighting back tears. "They got my sister, but Mommy and Daddy can't do anything, or the Monsters will take me to." He started crying again.

The Doctor put a comforting hand on the lad's shoulder, but Kim spoke first. "Hey, don't worry, we'll get them back." She said comfortingly. The boy sniffled. "That's impossible." He said despondently. "Hey now, come on! I'm Kim Possible! I can do anything!" Kim said, fire burning in her eyes. The child looked at Kim, a little inspired. Doctor glanced at her as well, impressed. There was much to her than he had first thought.

The child spoke tearfully. "Aren't you afraid of monsters?" He asked. This time the Doctor spoke. "I'm the Doctor. Monsters are scared of me." The child got up, feeling better. The Doctor patted him on the shoulder. "Off you go now." He said. Turning back towards Kim and Ron, he was surprised at how determined they looked; Kim could have passed as a lioness. "We are finding a way to save those people." Kim said, with a voice that would have made a mother bear protecting her cubs flinch.

The Doctor wasn't as hopeful. "If we still can." He said. Kim wasn't going to take any kind of nonsense like that. She had never failed to save anyone, and wasn't going to start now! "Come on!" She said, turning back towards the signal. "It's a long a long 3 kilometers."

30 yards outside the mouth of a cave, Team Possible surveyed its entrance. "You think that they would have a security system around here." Ron said a little nervously.

"Maybe they want to rely on secrecy? A guard would be a dead give away." Kim suggested. "Nope," The Doctor said with authority, "It's some kind of trap."

Kim was annoyed by his tone. "Oh and how do you know?" She challenged. "I could be right."

The Doctor flashed anther of his I-have-no-idea-what-I'm-doing-and-loving-it grins, having already forgotten his promise to himself.

"Well, there is only one way to know." He said, springing lightly to his feet and leaping down causally. Ron was a few paces behind, both on the ground and in following the Doctors plan. "What way is that?" He asked.

The Doctor looked at him in surprise. "Why, we spring the trap of course." He responded, shocked that Ron would ask such an obvious question. "Allons-y!" The Doctor cried, heading towards the mouth of the cave. Ron watched him go. "You know, he is a lot like you." He observed to Kim. Kim growled in frustration as she stalked after the Doctor. Ron was confused. "What did I say?" He wondered. Rufus rolled his eyes and followed.

Inside the cave, they had met no resistance. The cave was surprisingly dry, and filled with pieces of junk. The Doctor had pulled out a UV lamp from one of his pockets, and was using it to light their way. "Keep up!" He cried, hurrying on ahead. "Look at how cool this stuff is!" He exclaimed, holding up a helmet that might have belonged to an astronaut. "And there's a head over here…" The Doctors voice trailed off. He recognized that head. "Oh dear." Kim was a little alarmed. "What's wrong Doc?" She asked, glancing around hesitantly. "I'm sorry." He responded, "I'm so sorry."

Before he could continue, several hidden panels opened, and about twenty large robots marched out. They were silver, dark circles where the eyes were supposed to be; fairly cliched looking robots really, but that didn't stop them from being extremely dangerous. The three were immediately surrounded. One of the robots stepped forwards. "We are the Cyber Men." It declared impassively.

Ron was not impressed. "Dude, you need to do something about the voice. Like now."

The Robot looked at Ron. "Such comments are irrelevant. You will come with us to the Cyber Controller." Kim took the more aggressive approach. "Where are the hostages that you took from the factory?" she demanded. The Doctor cleared his throat. "I think we are looking at them."

It took a minute to sink in.

"Sick. And. Wrong!" Ron exclaimed. Kim was a bit more shaken. "Is that what they do to people?" She asked. "They just…" The Cyber Man interrupted her. "We were imperfect. We have been upgraded. You will also submit to the upgrade." Ron was beginning to catch the full import of what the Cyber man was saying. "You're going to turn us, into that?" Ron said, disgustedly. He was starting to get nervous, so he covered it with more jokes. "I do not do generic brand robot, guys. The Stoppable man stands out!" he said.

The Doctor decided to break in here. "Hold on, how did you even get here? Last time I saw you, I trapped you in the void." The cyber man turned towards him. "Well, come on?" The Doctor said impatiently, "Don't you recognize me?" He threw he arms out. "It's me! Remember my leather jacket? The big ears? How about my Scarf and Jelly Babies? It's me!" He called, addressing all the Cyber men. "Once again, you meet the DOCTOR!"

The Cyber Men acknowledged him. "You are the Doctor!" It said. "How nice, they remember me!" The Doctor said to Kim.

It continued. "You are a rogue element, and must be deleted." The Doctor winced. "Yep they definitely remember me." Deciding that he had enough fun and games, The Doctor switched to his serious face.

"Listen, all of you. I'm not sure what you are doing, but I can guarantee I will stop it."

The Cyber man, rather predictably, disregarded his warning.

"Not this time, Doctor"

"Do you have any idea how often I hear that?"

"This time will be different."

"I hear that all the time to."

"You are trapped with no way out."

"Oh, I hear that one practically every day!" the Doctor exclaimed. "And this trap has one major flaw in it. Now, you of all people should know that there is one thing you never put into a trap if you're smart, if you value you're continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never ever put into a trap!"

The Cyber Man was confused. "And what is that?" it asked. The Doctor smiled in a way that was really just a barring of teeth. "A sonic screwdriver, me, or-"

Holding the Kimmunicator and his sonic screwdriver together, he produced a surprisingly quiet static-y noise. The affect it had on the Cyber men was anything but. Holding their head in their hands, they all collapsed in throws of agony. "All of the above!" The Doctor finished, surveying his handy work. He spun around. "Come on you two," The Doctor said, sprinting away, "They'll be up in a minute!" They ran along the passage "Hyper sonic static transmission." The Doctor said to Kim and Ron. "Must thank that friend of yours, he is brilliant." Ron was having trouble tracking. "Did you reprogram the Kimmunicator with your Sonic Screwdriver?" He asked.

The Doctor snorted. "It's a very flexible screwdriver. OH." He stopped suddenly at a fork in the tunnels. "Which way now?" He wondered aloud.

Several things were on Kim's mind. She began, "Those Robots recognized you," but the Doctor cut her off. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain. We have to find out what the Cyber men are doing here and put a stop to it." Kim, reluctantly, agreed.

Ron was still back on evil robot transforming people. "How do they "Upgrade" people like that?" He asked. The Doctor let out a breath. "They take all you're important bits, the brain, heart, lungs, and so on, and stick them in one of those Metal suits. Then they remove all emotion, any mercy and kindness that you might have ever had, and replaced it with nothing. Complete apathy and amorality. That's what those things are."

Ron was beginning to wonder if they were out of their league. "So how do we stop them?" He asked. Kim answered. "We can collapse the cave. It will give us enough time to call the military to deal with them." The Doctor didn't like the plan, or the military for that matter, but it was the best one available. "I need to get to the control room." He said. "From there I might think of something." Kim disagreed. "No, it's far too dangerous. Ron and I will go." The Doctor suspected that the main reason (Whether Kim knew it or not) was that Kim felt like he was pushing her out of her own work, but there was no time to talk her out of it. He nodded. "Very well. The control room is that way. I'll wait right here."

After Kim and Ron faded from sight going the wrong direction, the Doctor took the other tunnel to the control room.

Kim and Ron had no luck in their tunnel, and Kim was beginning to suspect that the Doctor had led them the wrong way. Ron confirmed it. "KP, I think this isn't the way to the control room." An inhuman voice stopped them. It was higher pitched than the normal Cyber men, and seemed…Angry. "You are corr-ect, humans! This is not the way to the con-trol room! However, it is the way you are going!" It rolled to a stop directly in front of them. "I am the Cyber con-troller! Hostile elements will be EXTER-MINATED!" Ron was still nervous. "What is it about that voice?" He wondered.

Kim was all business. "Ron, send Rufus after the Doctor and tell him to take the other tunnel." She moved into a fighting stance. "We'll stop this one." The Cyber Controller seemed amused. "You would stop the Cyber Men with two humans?" It questioned. Kim smiled grimly. "We would stop the Cyber men with one human. Me."

"That is ironic. It would only take one true DA- DA- DA- DA-"Suddenly its voice began glitching. "DA- DA- DA- Cyber Con-troller! CYBER CON-TROLLER!" It screamed. It opened fire with its twin lasers. Kim dove away from the metal monstrosity, back towards the way they came. Taking cover behind a self of rocks, Kim was thankful that the Cyber Controller was using the same weaponry as a normal Cyber Man. "Ron, did you notice how the voice was glitching? I think whoever, or whatever that thing used to be, it fighting the Cyber Controller! Maybe we can bring it out!" She said. "Works for me!" Ron replied, curled into a ball trying to prevent the Cyber thing from hitting him.

Rufus had made it back to the fork in the paths, and looked around, confused. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Smelling the air, Rufus caught a whiff of Bananas and… something different. He didn't know what the smell was, but only the Doctor had it. Running down the passage, he ran into The Doctor hiding a pile of spare parts. Seeing Rufus, he put his finger to his lips and shushed him urgently. Rufus glanced ahead and saw a squad of four Cyber Men coming up the corridor.

The Cyber Men were sweeping the area for the Doctor. Going methodically, they would get to his hiding place in about a minute. He had to think; it was what he was best at, and he was sure that he would have a good idea any second.

The Cyber Men got closer to his hiding place.

Any second.

The Cyber Men got much closer.

Any second at all now.

The cyber men searched just one pile of junk away from him.

Three seconds ago would have been perfect.

Just before the Cyber men would have found him, a sudden clanging attracted their attention. Rufus was jumping up and down, trying to be noticed by them. The Doctor shook his in wonder. How had he not heard of these people? Leaping out, he activated his sonic screwdriver. With their back towards him, none of the Cyber Men noticed him until it was too late. Their weapons systems backfired, causing their electrical circuits to fry.

The Doctor shook his head. "That's the trouble with robots, they are so predictable." Rufus squeaked something. "Yes, I suppose you do save on health care and benefits." The Doctor replied to Rufus. "Don't be surprised I speak Mole rat; I speak everything. Now," He continued, trying to get a plan going. "What are Kim and Ron doing? Rufus starting squeaking out about the Cyber controller. The Doctor interrupted. "What did it look like?" He demanded, looking genuinely alarmed. Rufus squeaked out some more. The Doctor was horrified.

"I have to help them!" he said, starting back down the passage. Rufus leapt out in front of him. "Na-uh." He squeaked with finality.

The Doctor was torn. "They aren't ready for a Dalek, but it isn't a pure Dalek, they must have downgraded it to make it compatible, but still, it's a Dalek, no one is prepared to fight a Dalek without Dalek specific weapons, but if I help them, no one will stop the Cyber Men…" He looked at Rufus. The little Mole rat had unshakeable confidence that Kim and Ron could stop anything. The Doctor smiled. "You're right, little one; they can hold it off for long enough. Come on!" He cried, running down the passage. "We have a planet to save!"

**Authors Note: Thanks again for reading this. I just now figured out how to see how many people are reading my story. 95. Ninety-freaking-Five! wow. Thank you so much :) As promised, here are my answers to my reviewers... which is Cajun Bear again. (Thank you by the way) Remember, I will give a personal answer to every reviewer on this story, so review away! Thanks again! **

**Oh boy, looks like Kim and Ron are about to get introduced into the world of the Doctor...**

** My money's on Kim becoming a new Doctor. Hope Ron comes along.**

** And yes people are reading, just not leaving a review.**

** CB73**

**Yes, Kim will become the next Companion at the end of the story, though Ron will come later... Like I said at the top, I plan on making a full "Series" out of this, so I have a little room on time. Sorry about leaving you guys hanging in this chapter, but the next one will have plenty of action in it. Until next time, remember: Always bring a banana to a party!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Authors Note: hey guys! I know I posted yesterday, but I was so excited I couldn't wait to add a new chapter. I got another 39 views yesterday (Thank you) and since the last chapter was a cliff hanger, I thought I would go ahead and post the new chapter ahead of schedule. Remember, reviews are very appreciated!**

******Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor who or Kim Possible, but Christmas is coming up, so if anyone one needs ideas...**

Kim was not doing as well as she had hoped. Not only had her original plan failed, but Ron was now stuck under a pile of collapsed rocks, and the only reason the Cyber Controller hadn't killed him yet, was because it was concentrating on her. "Resis-tance is use-less!" It cried at her. Kim was getting very tired of hearing it repeat the same thing with the same voice. "Resis-tance seems to be working for me." She replied, mocking its speech patterns.

Leaping to the ceiling, she quickly used her laser ring to slice through a stalagmite, causing it to collapse on top of the Cyber Controller. It appeared to be stunned for a few moments, but soon pushed its way through.

Next, she used her elastic lipstick to coat the eyes, but there was a force field preventing the elastic goo from touching it. Her grapple gun failed to penetrate the outer shell, her acid Chap Stick slid off without making an impression, and her laser ring bounced off it and nearly decapitated her.

This was the second time in a day all her gadgets had failed her. Wade was going to hear about this.

Ron was talking to said genius over the Kimmunicator from underneath the pile of rocks. Wade was using the Kimmunicator's scanner to analyze the Cyber Controller. "Come on Wade, gimme something useful!" Ron said nervously. He was watching the fight and was now beginning to get genuinely afraid for Kim. Wade was analyzing furiously. "I've never seen anything like it before!" He said, starting to get worried. "That alloy it's made of isn't found on earth. It's similar to some metals found on the moon and in asteroids."

Ron was shocked. "Are you saying these are ALIEN robots?" He cried. "Wade, none of Kim's gadgets are working on it! Think of something very quickly!" Wade pulled of the schematics he had finished scanning. "The third eye appears to be a weak point," He said quickly, "The, uh, eye stalk? Try penetrating the body there." Kim heard him. "And then what?" She cried. "I'm working on it!" Wade yelled back. "Work faster!" Kim and Ron shouted at the same time.

Meanwhile, in the Cyber Control Room, the Cyber Men watched the fight on the monitors. "The Cyber Controller can defeat such puny human resistance!" One said flatly. "Our resources are better suited to locating the Doctor!" A sudden thump from behind them made the Cyber Men turn around. "Oh, Hello!" The Doctor said cheerfully. "Are you talking about me?" The Cyber men pointed their weapons at him. "You will not defeat us this time, Doctor." One said. Another continued, "We are on the verge of total victory! You cannot defeat us!"

The Doctor dismissed them. "That's not what I came here for. I want to know about that Dalek." They said nothing.

"Oh, come on! You know what I'm talking about! That Dalek! You're new Cyber Controller! The thing that is killing my friends!" The Doctor angrily pointed at the screen where Kim was running away from several energy beams. "How did you capture that Dalek? Or better yet, why?" The Doctor began walking back and forth near the control panel. "I mean, it must have taken hundreds of you, thousands even, so why waste the time?" One of them replied, "We required its assistance." The Doctor snorted. "Oh, that must have hurt. Admitting that you, the Paragon of Perfection Personified, didn't have advanced enough technology." As he spoke, he causally reached down and pushed one of the buttons on the panel.

Back in the cave, Kim glanced at the Ceiling as the PA came to life. She expected it to be an order to surrender. Instead, it was the Doctor.

"So, what technology did you need from the Dalek?" The Doctor continued.

"We required some of the Dalek's technology." It repeated. The Doctor was getting annoyed. "Yes, I've gotten that far, but what specifically did you need?' He pressed. The Cyber man was unmoved. "We required some of the Dalek's technology." It repeated.

"Oh, sometimes I don't know why I even bother to try to talk to you sometimes; you're so machine-like. Its like when you're computer tells you have error 4444 or whatever, and it's completely unhelpful but they keep saying it over and over and over as if repetition makes it clearer."

He spun around and addressed a Cyber man on the other side of the room. If he wanted any information to help Kim survive the Dalek, he would to deduce it. "So, you captured a Dalek, and modified so that it would be compatible with your own technology. That means you've downgraded it weapons technology, its movement systems, and its visual sensors. No," He continued, "You would have left the eye stalk in place, even though that's a weak point, because it's superior to your own technology. However, you would have added one of your own Cyber masks, so that if it loses the eye stalk, it's not blind. But," He exclaimed, getting excited, "The whole mask is a weak Point! If you can pry it off, you could get access to the wiring underneath!

Hearing this, Kim began to move quickly towards the Cyber Controller. Evading its weapons fire with several acrobatic flips, she used her laser ring to slice the Cyber mask clean off. The mess of wires protruding sparked and sizzled. The Cyber Controller backed off. "Err-or! Err-or!" It screamed. Spinning around, it fired randomly, missing everyone completely. Backing up, it fell down a sinkhole.

The Cyber Men couldn't help but to notice. "The humans have destroyed the Cyber Controller!" One cried. "They are nearing the prisoners!" The Doctor was alarmed.

"Prisoners? What do you mean, Prisoners? Cyber Men don't keep prisoners!" The Cyber looked at him. "Not all are ready for the Upgrade." The Doctor was confused. "You don't care if someone is ready or not! You just make them become one of you!" The Cyber Man just repeated, "They are not ready for the upgrade." The Doctor was thinking fast. "But you don't them to decide, you force them to unless…" He snapped his fingers.

"Of course! You are holding children here too! They are too young for the Upgrade, so you just imprison them!" His voice turned cold. "Little children hidden in a dudgeon for who knows how long." The Cyber Men was unmoved. "They will be upgraded." It said impassively. The Doctor glanced at the map on one of the viewing screens. "My friends can still save them." He said, memorizing the maps contents. "That is doubtful." The Cyber Man replied. "They do not eve know where they are."

"They are about to." The Doctor was doing well. "Twenty meters straight ahead, two lefts and a right, and you're there! Got all that?"

"Yes. Doctor!" Kim replied. She and Ron charged down the corridor. They could hear the Cyber Men behind them. Fortunately, the Cyber Men did not seem to be very fast.

"_Exactly_," Ron huffed. "_How long, is a meter_?" Kim didn't answer directly. "This way! She cried. "And don't get shot!" She added, seeing two more Cyber Men approaching from the right side of a T-shaped corridor. Kim took to steps forward and began somersaulting ahead to evade the weapons. Ron accomplished the same thing by tripping and sliding. The Cyber Men opened fire. Kim delivered a spinning kick to the first one, causing it to spin on its axis and accidentally fire on the second one. Unfortunately, the first one managed to get Kim in a choke hold, but Ron came to the rescue this time. Charging at the Cyber Men, he tripped. "Ah!" He yelled, falling flat on his face. Fortunately, the EMP grenade he was going to throw rolled over to the foot of the Cyber man and activated, frying the robot. "Nice work Ron." Kim said, leaping down and walking over to the door.

Ron was concentrating on the complicated task of standing up. "Right. Yes that was all totally intentional." Kim was amused. "Does that include falling flat on you're face?" She asked with a smirk.

Ron was defensive. "Hey, it threw off its aim! Whatever works, KP, We can't all look graceful while try to save the world."

Back in the Control Room, The Cyber Men were alarmed. "You have not yet defeated us, Doctor! We have many more. You cannot escape!"

The Doctor nodded. "So I'm trapped, then?" He said, very cheerful.

The Cyber Men began to get extremely nervous.

The Doctor continued. "Now this is funny. The Cyber Men, terrors of the Universe, are being beaten by two teenagers. Well, not exactly normal Teenagers, but still, that wont look good when you're hanging about in Bars with the other Monsters, will it? And neither," He said slowly, "Will the part where you were all beaten, by a naked mole rat!"

All the Cyber men spun around to face Rufus, who had pushed all the buttons on the control panel that the Doctor had told him to. He grinned. "Hi!" He squeaked. Before they could do anything else, he pushed the last button. The Cyber Men dropped to their knees. "Error! Error! Error!" They screamed at the same time. One Cyber Man hung on longer than the others. "Silence, Doctor." It said, almost as a threat. Then it too collapsed. The Doctor reached over and reactivated the PA.

"Kim, Ron, are you there? No, don't answer, I can't hear you, but I knocked out all the Cyber Men. They aren't a threat now. However, watch out for the Cyber Controller. It's possible that it will recover itself using a back up sensor net. Be very careful. Rufus and I will join you shortly." Ron and Kim walked down the tunnel, their movements hampered by the children that were now in their charge. Ron glanced nervously over his shoulder.

"Do you think that it might come back?" He asked, worried. Kim rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Ron! You saw that hole it fell down! There is no way it could get back up and come after us."

Ironically, it was at this moment the Dalek got back up and came after them.

"EXTER-MINATE!" The scream echoed down the tunnel. All the children screamed and started moving towards the exit as fast as they could go. Kim made a split second decision. "Ron, I'll hold off the Cyber Controller! Get the kids to safety!" Ron was surprised. "You can't fight that thing alone!" He said, but it was too late. Kim had already gone back. "She always has to do everything herself." He grumbled under his breath.

Kim ran down yet another corridor and stopped. There was her opponent. It looked a little worse for wear, but it had somehow replaced its eye stalk though the mask was still missing. Some exposed circuitry spared and sizzled. "Kim Poss-ible! You will be exter-minated!" It announced.

Kim wasn't worried yet. "Well, someone's a sore loser." She replied flippantly. The Dalek was annoyed, but still made no move to attack. "Dalek's do not lose!" It declared with finality. Kim was trying to stall and give Ron and the others time to escape. "Is that what you are?" She asked. "A Dalek? Hardly the most awe-inspiring name you could have chosen."

"Dalek's do not have any sense of inspiration!" It said back. Kim snorted. "I thought that was obvious." She glanced around, looking for a weapon. "Listen, you're damaged, and we don't have to fight. I don't want to hurt you!' Now the Dalek was amused. "YOU do not wish to hurt ME!" It said, almost incredulously. A harsh, grating, static-y noise came from it. It sounded like almost like… laughter. "Uh oh." Kim said, now slightly worried.

She really should have been very worried.

Outside the mouth of the tunnel, Ron was walking back and forth, very worried. He couldn't leave the children all alone, but Kim needed his help, too.

Trying to decide what to do was splitting his brain in half. Fortunately, the Doctor was coming out of the tunnel with Rufus in tow. Seeing Ron, he hurried to catch up. "Where's Kim?" He asked. Ron was edging back towards panic again. "You didn't see her on the way out?" He said hopefully. The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, tell me she wasn't going after the Dalek by herself!" He groaned. Ron looked a little guiltily. The Doctor groaned again. "Why do they always have to wander off?" He said to himself. "I'm going to have to go after her." He said to Ron. "You and Rufus take the children to safety!" Ron began to object, but it was too late. The Doctor had gone. "Why do I always get stuck with these jobs?" He wondered aloud. "Is it my face?" Rufus shrugged. "Come on kids," Ron called. "There's a helicopter with our name on it!"

**As usual,I will post all the reviews and my answers to them. I would like to express my thanks to Cajun Bear for following my story so closley. Since this is the first thing I have written, I really appreciate it. **

_**A bit of a tough sitch for Kim and Ron with a downgraded Dalek...huh?**_

Figured as much for Kim, but Ron's being downgraded as a partner or boyfriend?

Oy...

CB73

**Ya, sorry about how Ron comes across, but he and Kim share a nice moment later. He's not in the story very much, because I'm trying to focus on Kim, but He'll have a focus episode later, like Rory did in Vampires In Venice. Thank you so much for reading this. Peace out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's note: Hey guys! I am over 300 views! Thanks a bunch. This chapter finishes the mission Kim and the Doctor are on, but there are still two chapters to go! Please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor who or Kim Possible, but Christmas is coming up, so if anyone one needs ideas...  
**

Kim was not doing to well. The Dalek, now that it was freed from the Cyber Men's control, it was much smarter and reacted far quicker. She was starting to get tired, and the Dalek had pinned her down. "Soon, you will be exter-minated!" It cried. Kim was sick of being toyed with. "Get it over with, then." She panted.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the Dalek's eyestalk and turned its head around.

"Boo." Said the Doctor, very quietly.

The Dalek jerked back, retreating to a safe distance. "Doc-tor!" It shouted. Kim noticed that the Dalek sounded almost afraid. That told her some things about the Doctor.

"Doc-tor, you will die here!" It declared. The Doctor held up his hands. "Okay, fine. But, if you do, you'll never find out what happened to the other Daleks! A whole Empire was out there; don't you want to here about it?"

The Dalek hesitated, and then lowered its guns. "Much better." The Doctor said. "Now, before I start, I need some information in return: what happened to the other Dalek's? The rest of the Cult of Skaro?" The Dalek said nothing. "Come on; fairs fair." With some hesitation, the Dalek answered. "They have died." The Doctor nodded. "I see. They choose to kill themselves than be captured by the Cyber Men. I wonder how many died in that battle. 50 million cyber men against three Daleks…"

His voice trailed off, and then he continued. "But, how did you get here in the first place? I thought when I sent you back to the Void; I closed off all the Universes? How did you get here?" The Dalek answered. "We came through a crack in the universe." The Doctor waved it off. "No you didn't, you don't have that kind of technology, and neither do the Cyber Men!" The Dalek interrupted. "We did not cause the crack."

He had lost the Doctor. "I'm sorry, what?" The Dalek continued. "How can you not know? The universe is cracked, Doctor!" Kim was confused as well. "What are you talking about?" She said with much confusion. Neither answered her.

The Dalek kept going. "The universe is cracked Doctor!" It said "And it is your fault!" This last part, despite being worded as an accusation, actually sounded like a warning. The Doctor was startled. "Oh, come on, I can't do anything on that scale. You know that. I'm not God." Kim was hopelessly confused. "Will either of you tell me what is going on!" She asked in an exasperated voice.

The Dalek fixed her with a glare. "You should fear me." It said impassively. "Then why don't I?" Kim asked, more of a challenge than a question. The Dalek gave her the equivalent of a pitying look. "Because you do not know of us, or the Doc-tor. We are more dang-erous than any thing you have met. You do not know my true nature?"

Kim ignored that and looked at the Doctor. "And you know what else, "Doctor"?" How do all these robots recognize you?" The Doctor didn't look away from the Dalek. "I've fought them before. Both the Cyber Men and the Dalek's." Kim snorted in disbelief. "You? When?" She asked him in disbelief.

The Dalek interrupted. "She does not know of your true nature, either?" It asked incredulously. It began making a harsh static-y noise. The Doctor was confused. "And what's that supposed to be?" He asked. Kim cleared her throat. "Laughter." She said. The Doctor finally made eye contact with her. "The Dalek said that was laughter." Kim glared at him. "Is anything you've told me the truth?" She questioned.

The Doctor winced. Kim answered her own question. "I thought so." Kim was very angry, but she held it in, wanting to wait and yell at him later when she could enjoy it. The Dalek finished laughing and continued. "What of the Dalek Empire?" It asked the Doctor. "Oh, That! It was going along pretty well, they invented a reality bomb, did you know that? They were a few moments away from killing every living thing that wasn't Dalek and then…" he allowed his voice to trail off. He wanted the Dalek to ask the next question. "Until what, Doc-tor?" It asked. The Doctor mentally sighed.

"Until I showed up."

The Doctor expected the Dalek to start screaming exterminate and begin shooting. Instead, it just stood there, listening. He continued. "Every Dalek there died. Every last one this time, I checked. You. Are. The. Last."

The Dalek sounded depressed. "I am no longer Dalek." It said in a resigned way. "Then there is no longer any need for you to kill anything." The Doctor continued. Kim bit her tongue to keep from asking questions. While she was still in the dark about most of what was going on, she could tell that the Doctor might be able to talk the Dalek out of killing them, and didn't want to distract him.

The Dalek seemed to be listening intently, and though Kim didn't know it, that in of itself showed how much the Cyber Men had tampered with it. Normally it never would have listened to anything Dalek's never change their minds. Ever. They never listen to opinions of anything that is not Dalek. This one had become so affected that it actually might become something other than a killing machine.

"I know that it might hurt, but if the Dalek's are to survive in any fashion, you need to survive. And you can't do that without change." The Doctor was worried. He was running out of arguments, and he wasn't sure he could convince it to change. It was a Dalek. But if it were possible, he would try his hardest. He didn't give up on people.

Suddenly, Ron entered the Cave. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" He eyes widened as he saw the Dalek. "The Cyber Controller!" He cried, backing away. Both the Doctor and Kim mentally cursed his timing.

The Dalek turned to Ron. "I AM DALEK!" It screamed. "YOU WILL BE EXTER-MINATED!"

Ron backed away slowly. "Hey, man, doesn't that seem a little harsh?" He said, trying to defuse the situation. The Dalek fired. Or tried to, anyway. "Error! Weapons malfunction!" It cried. "Recharging weapons!" The Doctor saw a movement out of the corner of his eye.

"No, Kim!" He called, but it was too late. Kim was already engaging it. Grabbing her acid lip balm, she rushed the Dalek and smeared its contents in the exposed part of its body. It slid back. "Shell com-pro-mised! Opening exterior shell to prevent com-plete melt-down!" The Dalek opened its shell. Inside was not what Kim or Ron expected. A squid like creature, with wrinkly skin several tentacles and one eye glared at them. It was on of the most disgusting and un-fear inspiring things they had ever seen. The Doctor knew what were inside Dalek and was not surprised. Kim and Ron, however, have not often been more so. "Sick and wrong." Ron mumbled under his breath. Kim was more interested than repulsed. "Are we supposed to fear that?" She asked the Dalek mockingly. The Dalek replied angrily "I have exter-minated more in-ferior life forms than you will ever see hu-man! Fear me!" Kim, though secretly she was a bit scared, hid it well. "How? Did you wave you're tentacle things at it?" She replied mockingly.

In answer, the Dalek lifted one of its tentacles and went for her throat. Ron and the Doctor rushed forwards, but there wasn't enough time.

Kim managed to grab one tentacle, as the other one reached around her waist and prevented her from moving. Kim angrily rammed her hand into the Dalek's shell, looking for anything important to break.

Suddenly, she gasped. They both froze where they were, not moving an inch.

"KP!" Ron exclaimed. The Doctor ran up to them. "Kim, can you hear me?" He asked urgently. She gave no sign that she did.

Ron was in way over his head. "What's going on?" He asked. The Doctor was examining the Dalek. "I think Kim somehow broke into the Cyber Chip that the Cyber Men use to communicate with one another. She and the Dalek are telepathically connected." The Doctor explained in his rapid Fire way. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and began waving over the Dalek. "I have to find a way to disable it." He explained. "If I don't…" His voice trailed off. He wasn't going to lose any more humans, especially to the Daleks. Ron was beginning to calm down. "Can't Kim disable it from in there?" He asked, pointing at Kim's head.

At that moment, both Kim and the Dalek began screaming.

Ron had never heard Kim scream in fear before.

The Doctor had never heard a Dalek scream in pain before.

Something was wrong.

Moving quickly, Ron began to try pulling Kim's arm out of the Dalek. The Doctor, having used his sonic screwdriver to find the Cyber Chip, changed the frequency he was using, crushing said Chip. Kim separated from the Dalek, and fell to the ground, unconscious. The Dalek began backing up. "Activating Self destruct!" it declared. "Good bye, Doc-tor!" The Doctor moved quickly, placing the Sonic next to the Dalek's shell. Something inside the shell broke, and the Dalek began to move backwards at a high-speed.

Ron scooped up Kim (Not without some effort) and he and the Doctor broke for the surface.

Outside, it was much cooler. The sun was beginning to set, and the fire from the Cyber Men's base was starting to go out. Kim woke with a start.

Ron, who had worried over her anxiously for the past quarter-hour, was relived. "KP, are you okay." She didn't answer immediately. "Kim?" he asked hesitantly. She stared at the cave for a long moment.

Finally, she spoke. "That thing… The Dalek…" she spoke hesitantly, still very shaken. "It was… It had killed so many things. It didn't care about love, or compassion; it loathed them. The only it found beautiful was… Hatred." Kim was very close to having a nervous break down. Very few people can truly comprehend what a Dalek is and what it has done, and of those few there was only one could take it. The fact that Kim hadn't been driven mad was amazing. The Doctor needed to say something. "Not entirely, Kim." She looked at the Doctor, confused. "That last thing it did, killing itself..." Kim interrupted. "Was trying to kill us. Its final whish was murder!"

The Doctor wasn't finished. "Or it was finishing off the Cyber Men." That got her attention. "There may have been more down there, more that the blast didn't reach. It allowed us to get away when every single instinct was screaming to kill us."

Kim was starting to think about that. That was a good thing. If she kept dwelling on those memories, they may never go away. The Doctor continued, "Even the worst of monsters can be changed, Kim. Never forget that."

Kim wasn't reassured. "What about the hostages the Cyber Men took?" She asked. Ron answered. "I put the kids on the Helicopter Wade sent. Their all going back home." Kim shook her head. "No, I meant the ones from the factory. What happened to them?" Ron and The Doctor exchanged glances. "They were dead long before we got here, Kim." The Doctor said. "Destroying them was mercy." Kim wouldn't accept that. "I was the hero. I was supposed to save them. Heroes always save people."

The Doctor cut her off. "Of course they don't!" He said. "Heroes fail all the time. The thing that makes a hero is how long he can keep doing the right thing, even though it has a cost."

Kim looked at him, not entirely convinced. "What about the Cyber Men we killed.' The Doctor shook his head. "That was a Mercy Kill." He insisted. "That was the only thing we could do. It's not something to be proud of, but don't be ashamed of it either. We had no choice."

The Doctor reached into Kim's bag and pulled out her knockout gas compact. Waving it under her nose, he sent Kim to sleep. Ron was alarmed. "What are you doing?" He demanded. The Doctor got up and started pacing. "If Kim remembers all the things the Dalek did, it will drive her mad. Now that she's asleep, her brain can start forgetting them." He looked back at her. The Doctor was very impressed.

"She took on a whole Dalek by herself. Well, not one at full power, but still," He shook his head. "That is amazing. Not only that, but she changed a Dalek's mind! No one I know could have done that, not even me!" He looked back at Ron. "Kim is an exceptional person, and I don't say that to just anyone. She is outstanding." He shook his head wonderingly, and then got annoyed with himself. He was not going to pick up a new companion; he was NOT going to get fond of someone so he could watch them die.

Ron couldn't think of why, but for some reason all the compliments annoyed him. "What do I need to do to help her get over," He gestured at the cave were the body of the Dalek lay, "This?" The Doctor nodded. "She will want to be by herself for a while, and not want to do anything.' Ron nodded. "Then I should give her space?" He asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Absolutely not! You need to make sure she is active. Keep her distracted. In a few days, she'll almost be back to normal. But, don't let her push you out. She'll try, but don't let her." Ron nodded he would do anything to help Kim. "Be sure to explain to her parents what happened." The Doctor finished, walking back towards the cave. Ron was confused. "The chopper is this way!" He called at the Doctors back. The Doctor shook his head. "I'll find my way back to Middleton!" He called, before dropping back down into the subterranean depths.

**Hello again! There are just two chapters left, and if more people review I will post the next one early! Now onto the reviews...**

_**Tough sitch for Kim, and she has no idea just how deadly that 'Controller' really is, huh? Well it seems she's about to find out. Hope she doesn't get too far over her head.**_

And yeah, Ron...he really needs to step up, or he's going to be forever the sidekick as Kim goes beyond the stars.

CB73

_****_**Ya, I'm sorry, but Ron doesnt do very well in this story. He will get much better treatment in a later one, I promise. I think I handled the DAlek fairly well, but I would appreciate feed back on it as well.  
**

_**This is a very Who like/possible story. I can actually see the Doctor and friends running around underground. I am very impressed with this. When will the next chapter be posted? I can't wait to see what the Doctor and Kim have in store for them. Great Job!**_

_**Grandma** _

**Thank you! I was intending for this to be an episode of Doctor who, only with Kim Possible appearing in it. In answer to your question... right now! I have most of the story done, but The last chapter needs to be finished. Or started, depending on how you look at it. **

**Until next time, remember, count the shadows and don't blink!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Authors Note: Just two chapters left! I thank everyone who has been following my story, especially Cajun Bear who has comented on every chapter. ** **This chapter is mostly a filler, but the last chapter is better. Also, I would like to point out that the Doctors prescribed 'Treatment' for Kim probably would be counter productive to any one suffering from real depression. What Kim had wasnt depression however, Its something that could have turned into depression. I would like to apologize if it feels like she got over it to easily, but my writing skills aren't really good enou8gh to do a recovery themed chapter, and most of the other ones Ive read messed their story up. Any way, why are you still reading this? Read the Story!**

Back in Middleton, Kim was finally beginning to act normal again. It had been five days since Australia, and though Kim still occasionally had nightmares about it, she was recovering well. The day after tomorrow was the Cheer leading competition, and Kim couldn't wait to go. Ron was relieved. He had been very worried the first two days. Kim wouldn't come out of her house for anything. However, on the third day, her parents had finally put their foot down over school. After that, Ron had put his foot down about Buenos Nacho, Monique had put her foot down over shopping, the Tweebs put their foot down over the lack of embarrassment they had caused her over the past three days, and she was forced to start acting normal again. What she really needed was a mission, or a mystery, or something to get her excited and force her to think hard.

That would come soon enough. Right now, at Buenos Nacho…

Ron gulped down his Grande size Naco (An unfortunate combination of Taco and nacho. Well, unfortunate for everyone else.), feeling happy. It had been one of the hardest things he had to do, but Kim had finally began to get better, and his much-anticipated interactions with the other mascots this weekend at Cheer Camp was almost outweighed by his anticipation of the trip up there. Rufus was excited as well, though his memories of the last time Middleton High had engaged in a cheer leading competition was still fresh on his mind.

Kim, for her part, was amused by her friend's antics, and was looking forwards to the Cheer contest as a way to get back in the groove of things. "Hey Ron?" she asked. Ron, who was slurping up his and couldn't answer merely indicated he was listening. Kim continued, "Thanks for being here for me. This would have been a lot harder without you." Ron swallowed, proud of the compliment.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Sidekick. Supporting heroes in their time of need." Kim smiled. "You are a lot more than my side kick, Ron." Kim had known Ron for almost her entire life, since she was five years old. Kim was a lot closer to Ron than she was to any one outside her family. Sometimes it was almost telepathic, the way the two worked together. Rufus looked up from his empty plate and glanced at the two teens. He rolled his eyes. How could they not see what he saw so clearly? Ron finished his Naco and picked up Rufus.

"Sorry to jet, KP, but I have home work to do." Kim was surprised. "I'm surprised to see you working so hard. When is it due?" Ron winced. "Yesterday." He said a little embarrassed. He had procrastination down to a science. Kim had expected something like this. "Well you had better start on it. I'll see you later." Ron waved at his best friend, really his only close human friend, as he left.

That would be the last time Kim saw Ron for a long while.

After Ron left, Kim continued slowly eating her Salad. She was startled when her Kimmunicator beeped. Wade hadn't bothered her since she got back. "Hey, Wade, long time no see!" Wade smiled. "Sorry, Kim, I've been busy with the John "Doctor" Smith thing." He paused. "I can call back later, if you want…" Kim shook her head. "Absolutely not. I need to know who he is." She insisted Wade nodded. "This is extremely interesting. I've found no less than nine other people going by Doctor, all of whom have been similar to our Doctor in one respect: They act like him. Not all were as eccentric, one or two were more so, but from all accounts, they all acted like they knew everything and saved people from… weird threats."

Kim nodded. "Threats like alien robots?" She asked. "And stranger." Wade confirmed. "But wait, there is a lot more. The Doctors are out of order." Kim was confused. "What do you mean, Out of order?" Wade pulled up some photos. One was of a man with unusually big ears wearing a leather jacket. "This is one of the men going by the name Doctor. I've found him standing next to the Titanic, in the crowd when JFK was shot, in London during the Blitz and next to this Doctor"

Wade pulled up another picture. This one was of a very tall man wearing the longest scarf Kim had ever seen, and a fedora. "This Doctor appears the most often. I've found him in almost every century." He'd lost Kim. "Wait, what do you mean, every century?" She asked.

Wade backed up. "That's another thing. I find them all over the place, sometimes Centuries apart! It's crazy! And here's the weirdest thing; I found our Doctor as well, but as an adult. Here he is in Pompeii, a few days before its destruction, and here's a description of him with William Shakespeare fighting an army of witches, and here he is in thirties New York, fighting these Pepper shaker alien things." Kim jumped almost imperceptibly. They sounded like Daleks.

"I need to talk to him, Wade." Kim said. Wade grinned. He had hoped that this would make Kim interested. "I figured you might say that, so I took the liberty of arranging a meeting at Buenos Nacho. He should be there already."

Kim sat up straight. "Wade, I'm at Buenos Nacho!" She exclaimed. Wade said, "Do you think he noticed you…" His voice trailed off as he noticed something behind Kim's back. Kim sighed. "It's impolite to listen to other people's conversations." She said without bothering to turn around.

"It's impolite to talk to people behind their backs." The Doctor responded, climbing out of his booth and sliding into hers.

"Not when that person has been lying to you for as long as you've known them."

The Doctor winced. "I'm sorry, Kim, but the truth is to implausible for you to believe." Kim leaned forwards.

"Try me." She said with finality. The Doctor smiled. He admired Kim for her unwillingness to leave a question unanswered. It reminded him of himself. "Very well, what would you say if you found out I was a time traveler?"

A very loud silence, then…

"That's not possible!" Wade said. Kim, despite her better judgment, was more inclined to listen. "You mean it isn't possible yet, right?" she asked. Wade thought about that. "Well, that would explain something's in the historical record..." He murmured, half to himself. "I need to check something." He signed off. Kim turned her attention back to The Doctor. "What's you're real name." She asked. "It can't be John Smith."

"It's the Doctor."  
"Doctor who?"  
"Just the Doctor. If anything, John Smith is my nickname."

"Wade found a lot of other people named the Doctor in history, and most of them aren't you." Kim thought hard. "Are you part of a family thing? At least nine other people have had that name. Is the name Doctor passed down, like a title, father to son?"

The more this girl talked, the more impressed the Doctor was. Sure, she wasn't even close yet, but she was much closer to finding the truth than any of his companions had been.

"No, but that's the right track."

He said. Another of his brilliant flashes hit him. "And I think I can prove that I am a time traveler. Can I see that receipt I haven't given you yet?" It took Kim a moment to remember what he was talking about. "Oh, you mean this?" She said handing him that receipt he had handed her when this all began. The Doctor grinned. "I really am clever. Now, what about the receipt for the meal you just ate?" Kim was startled. He didn't actually mean… Pulling it out, Kim saw what he was getting at.

The receipt that he had given her, six days ago, was the receipt of for the meal she had just finished.

There was still something confusing her. "What about all the fours? It's not even Four o'clock yet and the receipt says it's almost five…' Now the Doctor sat bolt upright. "Let me see that!" He asked. After once again check it he smacked himself on the fore head.

"Of course! I ought to have seen it at once! I'm so thick! Brain to old and filled with stuff! It's so obvious! And the Cyber Man practically said it in the cave!" Kim interrupted. "What are you talking about?" She asked. The Doctor was filled with nervous energy. "Cyber Men think in a base of four! When they change anything, that's one of the first things they add when they are 'upgrading' someone. They must overriding computers all over the world." Kim was getting worried. "But I thought we stopped them."

The Doctor shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't guess there would be more, it so obvious! Of course, there were more of them! There were 50 million in the group when I last fought them, even with three Dalek's attacking them, and they couldn't have run out yet." Kim thought of something. "They were stealing Nano bot technology from a high security lab. That's been bothering me ever since I…" She couldn't say it without a shiver. "Encountered that Dalek, but I can't think of why."

The Doctor was thinking so fast he was afraid he might get whiplash. "Nano bots, Dalek's, what to those two have in common... HA!"

Kim jumped. The Doctor looked ecstatic, and then horrified. "Oh no… NO! NO! NO!" He said, charging outside.

Kim followed him. Outside, the sky was a lot darker than it should have been. On the left, she was surprised to see a thick fog bang rolling in. She could see mysterious shapes moving in the fog dimly. Why was there even fog, unless, it wasn't fog…

"What is it?" She asked the Doctor. "A nano cloud." He said grimly. "Dalek technology, designed to convert anyone that enters it into a sleeper agent for the Dalek's."

Kim fought against her rising panic when she heard the name. She couldn't afford to freak out now.

The Doctor continued. "Only the Dalek's aren't using it, the Cyber Men are. The Nanites are converting everyone within range into a Cyber Man. They would have had Millions already. Maybe more."

Kim was horrified. "Ron went that way," She said, pointing to the Nano Cloud, "and that's were my parents are! We have to do something!" The Doctor sighed. "Stopping the Nano Cloud has to be our first priority." Kim shook her head. "My friends and family are the first priority." The Doctor started "Trust me, Kim…" But she interrupted.

"Why? You haven't said a true word to me since you got here!" Kim was very angry. The Doctor made a decision. He knew he was going to regret this later…

"Let me show you." He said.

Kim wasn't sure what he meant, but she didn't move as the Doctor slowly reached out and put his hands on either side of her temples. Then her world disappeared. Kim gasped.

The Doctor was showing her his memories. She saw a red planet, with an orange sky and red grass. "My home is far from here, but its name lives on. Gallifray. Home of the Time Lords. I'm an alien."

Kim was now looking at a quick succession of people, some she recognized from Wades slide show.

"Those other Doctors Wade found weren't other people claiming to be me; they were me. In a time of need, I can regenerate my entire body, giving me a new appearance and personality. I've fought more monstrous beings than you can dream of."

Kim watched as a giant robot attacked Victorian era London, mysterious water that possessed people, trying to kill everyone to get to earth. A library with Shadows that ate people, a mysterious blond man was ordering the destruction of her race in a cheerful, happy voice, and worst of all; the Dalek's conquering her world…

Sensing Kim's fear of the Dalek's, The Doctor moved his focus on his victories.

How he had overwhelmed the Giant Cyber Man by showing it how wrong it was.

How he had over rode the laws of time to save the people from the Flood, even at a great cost.

How he had saved everyone on the library planet even though there were no survivors.

How he had given the Master chance after chance, even though he didn't deserve it, and how he was willing to die rather than take an unnecessary life.

And how He had become the one thing that the Dalek's feared.

He was the Doctor. He could feel the spin of the planet as it moved under her feet; see time as it flowed in a Wibbly Wobbly fashion, and feel the turn of the universe. He was a time lord in every sense of the word.

Kim jerked back, shocked by what she had seen. She looked into the Doctors eyes, aware for the first time how old those eyes really were compared to anything she had ever seen. "Who are you?" She asked, even though she could guess his answer. He gave her a grin.

"I'm the Doctor. Get ready to run."

This magnetic moment was interrupted by an army of Robots shooting at them. Kim and the Doctor tried to flee but encountered more Cyber Men. No matter what direction they attempted to flee in, they met more Cyber Men. Before long they were surrounded. "You will come with us," one said in a flat, unemotional voice. The Doctor stepped forwards to comply, but the Cyber Man shoved him back. "Not you. You are a rogue element, and must be deleted."

The Doctor was confused. "Wait, so you need Kim, but not me?" He wondered aloud. This was new. Usually he had to talk them into letting his Companion go with them.

He shook his head irritably. He had only shown that to Kim so she would help him save the world, he didn't want a companion, some to get hurt just because they were close to him. Not that he disliked Kim, quite the contrary, and that was why he didn't want her to start liking him…, which is why he had shown her how amazing he could be at his best. He was regretting it already. Kim, meanwhile, was bringing herself under control. She had been panicking because of the Dalek connection, but she was not going to wig out now that the world was counting on her!

"Why do you need me?" She asked bluntly. The Cyber man turned towards her. "Because you are important." Kim tried rephrasing the question. "What purpose do you need me to serve?" The Cyber Man answer was more helpful this time. "You will guide us." Kim wasn't sure what it meant. "How will I guide you?" She tried again. "By guiding us." The Cyber Man shot back.

The Doctor spoke up. "I think that they want to make you their leader." Kim was still a little behind. "Isn't that good? I can order them to stop." The Doctor shook his head. "No, you won't. First, they have to make you like them." Kim was catching on, and now was fighting down true fear. She was not going to lose control of herself now.

The Cyber Men began to drag her away. "Don't worry, Doctor, I'll find a way out of this!" The Doctor tried not to smile. She was being dragged way by evil robots enslaving the planet and she was still under control. Kim was something else.

The Cyber Men pointed their guns at the Doctor. "You will prepare for the ultimate deletion!" It declared.

The Doctor snorted. "You really can't learn anything about traps, can you?" Before they could say anything else, the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the manhole cover he was standing on. The Cyber Men fired, but it was too late, and without another word, he disappeared into the sewers, and the Cyber Men only succeeded in hitting one another.

The Cyber Men were growing rather tired of trapping the Doctor.

** 4392 **

a**wesome work. can't wait for the next chapter.**

**_Thank you :) Next chapter is the last one. I am very proud of the Cyber Men's plot, what do you guys think? And the next chapter will be a while in coming, I kind of have to start on it..._**

**CajunBear73**

** Ron's going to have the toughest assignment of his life when he gets home with Kim. Hope he is able to stay with Kim no matter what she does to force him away and help her through this.**

**Maybe in this way he will start to step up, because no matter what, it seems Kim's about to go beyond what they have done so far.**

**And as for Kim, she's learned what is beyond hero work, when absolutes and Gray intrudes on what is Black and White in that realm. Her mind and heart are really going to be put to the test shortly and she'd better not push Ron away, if he's helped her before, no matter what, he can help her with this, too.**

**CB73**

**_I again from the bottom of my heart apologize on how Rons comes across in this story. Ron wont join the TARDIS yet, but He will return in a later story and become a companion, I swear! _**

**__****Just one more chapter. i have this entire 'series' of stories planned out (At the moment, THere will be 5 more KP/DW Stories, an DW Ben 10 stand alone story, then DW and another widly recocnized cartoon charector that does not have nearly enough crossovers with the Doctor for another 6 stories. **

**Peace Out!**


End file.
